


sunbeam

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do it later. Stay here with me. It’s still early.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

> I have suddenly become completely enamored with Rose/Clara, so hopefully this is just the first of many fics I'll write for them.

A beam of sunlight slices through a gap in the curtains, splashing harmlessly in a golden puddle on the wood floor. Eventually it will move, drifting along the floor until it reaches the bed to climb the covers and give its light and warmth to the two women in the bed.

But for now, it sits unnoticed, because the women are asleep, arms around each other, legs tangled together, naked under the sheets after a long night of lovemaking. Clashing schedules kept them from having a date night for what felt like months, though in reality was only a few weeks, and they’d seized their first free night together to have an early dinner, and then collapsed into bed upon arriving home.

The brunette stirs first, nuzzling her face into the blonde’s neck, and a sigh breaks the silence.

"Is it morning?" Clara asks sleepily.

"Does it matter?" Rose mumbles, eyes still closed, cheek pressed to the top of Clara’s head.

"What day is it?"

Rose’s lips curve in a small smirk. “I don’t remember you drinking _that_ much last night.”

"Shut up," Clara retorts, nudging her with an elbow. "I’m still fuzzy from last night, and it’s not the alcohol."

"Sex haze," Rose murmurs, prompting a quiet giggle from Clara. "It’s Saturday."

"Have we got plans?"

"Not unless lying in bed all day counts as plans."

"I should do some marking," Clara says, pressing her lips to Rose’s shoulder in a soft kiss.

"Do it later. Stay here with me. It’s still early."

"Don’t have to ask me twice," Clara replies, tipping her head up and smiling when Rose looks over at her.

Rose grins back, rolling onto her side as she leans forward to capture Clara’s lips with her own. Their hands begin to wander under the covers, and two delicious orgasms later, they’re curled up in each other, not speaking, eyelids heavy as they give in to the pull of sleep once more.

The sunbeam is a pale yellow circle on the white bedspread now, and the room is still and silent once again, the day waiting to begin.


End file.
